Communal Existence
by bekah.jane
Summary: A series of snapshots depicting the highs and lows of communal living, as told by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. NO SLASH
1. Wedding

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. Author's notes at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

It all started at the wedding of James Potter and Lily Evans. The guests watched in hushed awe as James was prompted to speak his vows.

"Lily Evans," he began, pride dripping from his voice, "I can't tell you how-"

"ON YA, PRONGS!"

"Yeah, thanks for coming out, Sirius..."

The newlyweds made it through the rest of the ceremony with ease. After they'd shoved cake in each other's mouths, they took to the floor for their first dance leaving Remus and Sirius to take a table.

"Just couldn't help yourself, could you?" Remus muttered, amused.

Sirius leaned back in his chair and grinned, "Whatever, I'm not apologizing. The happy couple knew what they were getting into when they invited me."

"Poor Lily..." Remus commented.

"What's wrong with her?" Sirius frowned, sitting up, "James is a great guy! Any girl would be lucky to-"

"Padfoooooooot..." Remus sighed, gripping the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, "I meant that you ruined her wedding."

"They got married, didn't they? I hardly ruined it..." Sirius pouted.

"For her, you did. Her wedding's supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but all she'll remember now is your childish catcalling." Remus explained.

Indeed, Lily was glaring daggers at Sirius over James' broad shoulder.

Sirius rolled his eyes and took a swig of champagne. Remus watched the other man curiously.

"What's your problem, anyway?" he asked lightly.

"Nothing..." Sirius mumbled, dejectedly.

Remus nearly growled, "Oh, for god's sake. Why would you even bother saying 'nothing' if you're going to say it like that? Did you really think that sorry little 'nothing' would convince me? You might as well have burst into tears."

Sirius scoffed, "Now who's bitchy?"

"I never said you were-" Remus started, but then he grinned slyly, "Ah, so you're bitchy? Alright, cough up."

"I'm not-" Sirius started, but Remus cut him off with a gasp.

"Are you jealous? Oh Merlin, you're jealous, aren't you? I didn't even think you liked Lily that much..." he leaned forward across the table, eyes wide.

Sirius rolled his eyes again, "What are you, a teenage girl? No, I'm not jealous."

"Then what is it?" Remus asked, sitting back and blushing slightly.

All humor left Sirius's face, "Oh, you know... It's just... Prongs is married. Actually married."

"Well spotted-"'

"Shut up. Doesn't it feel like... I dunno, the end, or something?"

Remus shrugged, "Not really. Didn't it all end when we graduated?"

Sirius groaned loudly and let his head fall to the table, "That's bogus."

"Come on, Sirius, we're not teenagers anymore. Did you really think we'd leave Hogwarts and spend the rest of our lives together?" Remus chuckled.

"I... No..." Sirius mumbled, fidgeting, "Not really. But I thought we'd at least hang out. But now Lily's pregnant and they're married. We'll never see him."

"But look at how happy he is!" Remus protested, waving his hand to the dance floor.

Sirius looked up at his best friend. James did look happy, it was true, with his arms around the slender redhead. He scowled.

"Whatever."

Remus laughed disbelievingly, "You're such a child. James is starting a family and all you can think about is yourself. He's your best friend; you should be ecstatic."

"I am..." Sirius moaned, "Yeah, I am."

Remus studied his friend for a moment, "And that's still not it?"

Sirius shook his head.

"Come on, Sirius, just tell me. Well, tell me or get over it. You're going to ruin the wedding for James, too, if you keep this up."

"... You know how you said I was jealous?" Sirius muttered.

Remus gasped again.

"For Merlin's sake, Remus, I'm not in love with Lily!"

An awkward hush fell over the reception.

"Good to know, Padfoot."

"How're you going, James? Lily? Looking great, guys..." Sirius waved to the couple.

Remus rolled his eyes, "So what are you jealous of, then?"

Sirius huffed, "I suppose I'm jealous that he's married..."

"You want to get married?" Remus blanched.

Sirius poked out his tongue, "Eugh, no thank you. I'm a complicated fellow who needs to keep his options open."

Once Remus had recovered from his laughing attack, he asked, "So you're jealous that he's got a life?"

Sirius nodded reluctantly, "I guess so. I mean, he's got a house and a girl, even a baby Prongs on the way. And what do I have? A lonely flat and a possible recruitment with the Auror office."

"At least you can get a job." Remus muttered darkly.

Sirius sat up, his self pity draining away in an instant. Those closest to Remus knew exactly the reason why Remus would always be unemployed. It made Sirius sick.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do?" Sirius asked quietly.

Remus shrugged, "All I can get is part time work."

"Why don't you ask Dumbledore for a job? He let you into Hogwarts as a student,"

"Exactly. He's already been so generous to me. Besides, he'd never hire me straight out of Hogwarts. I need a bit of experience to my name." Remus explained.

Sirius frowned worriedly, "Where are you going to live?"

Remus raked a hand through his hair, "Merlin, I don't know. I try not to think about it. I can't live at my parents' forever, but I can hardly afford my own place right now."

A solemn silence fell over the pair. The activity on the dance floor had long since dissipated, the crowd had moved to take photographs.

"We'd better head over there." Remus sighed, standing.

"Tell James I'll be over in a minute," Sirius replied glumly, "I've got to work out my good side before I take any pictures."

Remus gave a half hearted chuckle before walking on after the group.

"Hey Moony, get in here!" James called, clearing a space next to him in the shot.

Remus took his place and allowed James to sling an arm around his shoulders.

"Where Pads?" James asked.

Remus gestured back to the tables, "Our dear Padfoot seems to be going through some kind of mid life crisis."

"He's not even twenty."

"He's always been a special one."

"True."

Just as Remus plastered on a wide smile for the first photograph, Sirius came bolting across the lawn.

"MOONY! I HAVE AN IDEA!"

* * *

**Wow, you made it this far? Congratulations! And thank you!**

**I'm infinitely conflicted about how this chapter turned out. I like it, but then I think it dragged, but then it think it was sweet, then I think it was cliche.**

**Urgh, who knows? YOU DO! So please, I'm begging you, tell me honestly what you think in a review. I don't care if you tell me to never write again, I just wanna know!**

**A NOTE BEFORE YOU DO REVIEW! I am aware that the whole 'roommates' thing has kind of been done to death, as has the 'snapshots' thing, but I really wanted to give it a go. And, let's face it, you can never have enough Marauderin' fun ;) Amirite?**


	2. Moving

**DISCLAIMER: Don't talk to me about owning Harry Potter. I COULD OWN HARRY POTTER IF I WANTED TO! -sob- :'(**

**

* * *

**

It had taken some convincing, but Remus had finally agreed. Three weeks after the wedding, Remus had officially moved in with Sirius. Sirius had been suspiciously secretive about his flat. Remus had needed a few trips to move all of his belongings and each time he had been greeted at the door and promptly shuffled out.

"I'm actually a little nervous," Remus admitted, "What if he's growing questionable plants in there? Or harboring an illegal Chimera?"

James laughed, setting another dish on the rack to dry.

"I don't know about highly dangerous creatures, but the first one might not be far from the truth."

Remus shuddered, "I hope not. He wants to work for the Ministry, too. That, and the fact that he's an unregistered Animagus, is just begging for trouble."

James' reply was drowned out by a sudden bang from upstairs. James' head snapped up and he froze.

"Lily?" he called out. Remus was slightly shocked at the tone of his voice. James, normally so carefree, had adopted the tone of a wary, strong man. Obviously the magnitude of the war was taking it's toll on everyone, but Remus couldn't help being impressed. James seemed to have grown so much ever since their seventh year.

A muffled profanity was uttered from above, followed by a stream of mumblings. A fond grin settled on James' face and he visibly relaxed.

"She's trying to put together the baby's room." he explained, "I keep telling her that she's got ages but she refuses to relax."

Remus smiled, "And how are you holding up?"

James got a strange, distant look in his eyes and he smiled broadly.

"To be honest, I thought I'd be terrified. I dunno, maybe it'll hit me more when Lily actually gets a stomach, but right now I couldn't be more excited."

Remus allowed James to revel in his own thoughts while they finished washing the dishes. Around lunch time, the front door swung open.

"Come on, Moony, stop playing house with Jamsie and come see your new home!" Sirius barked, a dopey grin stretched across his face.

James scowled, "Wanna keep it down? Baby on board."

He jerked his chin towards the stairs. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Okay, dad. Moony! Move it!"

Though he'd never mention it to anyone (especially not Sirius 'Sensitivity' Black) Remus couldn't help but notice James' gleeful shudder at the word 'dad'. He smiled to himself as he followed Sirius out.

"Good luck, Remus!" James called after them, "Just Floo if you need me, and don't leave your drinks uncovered."

Remus chuckled as Sirius threw James an angry hand gesture over his shoulder. Once outside of the Potter's house, the pair Apparated to Sirius' building. As they climbed the many flights of stairs, Sirius gave Remus a briefing.

"So I've spent the last two weeks devising a specific set of house rules," he explained.

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Really? I was expecting some kind of 'only rule is there are no rules' system. Are you maybe taking a leaf out of James' book and maturing up?"

Sirius scoffed, "Don't get your hopes up. And, you know what? After seven years of dorm living with four other guys, can you really blame me for pulling rank when I finally get my own place?"

"Fair enough." Remus admitted.

They finally reached the fifth floor. Remus was embarrasingly exhausted.

"Do you really climb all those steps every day?" he panted.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "No, of course not! There's an elevator in the back."

"What?" Remus huffed, "Then why the hell did we do all that?"

"I wanted to give you the authentic experience."

* * *

**Short chapter, ahoy! This was a little thing I wrote directly after writing the first chapter. It's more of a conjoining drabble and I wasn't going to upload it, but I wanted to post another chapter and I didn't have anything ready, so... I promise we'll be back to regular broadcasting in a few days. Hope you like it!**


End file.
